What You Don't See
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After the Battle with Fairy Tail, Kyouka has been neglecting Seilah. Seilah attempts to regain her love's attention, but she can only be brushed aside so many times before she just decides to give up. Divergence-fic. KyoSei. Happy Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So, happy Valentine's Day, alligators! I don't really celebrate this holiday because I personally believe it's stupid (yes), but that does not stop me from wishing you all the safest, happiest and warmest of days. This is a bit of something I've actually been working on for a while, so tell me how you like it, alright? Enjoy, my lovelies!**_

* * *

Kyouka sighed as she looked at the state of their beloved castle. Everything was going to need to be touched up if they were going to awaken the master somehow and return to Zeref. Their creator was sure to turn his nose up in disgust if he found their quarters to be less than livable.

It had been a few days since the attempt to activate Face. Tartaros had been unsuccessful due to the Face device being destroyed by Fairy Tail's Wendy, but a few good things had come of the ordeal. The first would be that a large number of Fairy Tail wizards had been captured or killed during the battle, increasing Tartaros' chances of continuing their search for a way to awaken their master. Another, was that Mirajane was still in Tartaros custody and could therefore be questioned about her TakeOver ability along with her siblings. The last, one that made Kyouka happy to think about, was the fact that Erza was still within her grasp. After being temporarily defeated by Minerva, Erza had been weakened enough that Kyouka could take her to a new chamber with stronger cuffs.

That was where the greenette was heading now as she strode through the halls of the Castle. She needed to let off a bit of frustration as none of the Etherious were able to go on missions, currently. Lamy needed time to rebuild the entire lab and even with fifteen of her, it was still a difficult task. With nothing else to do, Kyouka was left to either listen to Ezel and Franmalth attempt to overpower each other in terms of noise with Jackal's explosions joining in occasionally, or entertain herself with her new favorite toy.

A little down the hall, Seilah was just walking out of the library with another new book to read. She had needed to go through a few manual enhancements by Lamy in order to get her strength back up. It had been a much more painful process than the regeneration tanks, but Seilah would not want to be taken unawares if the prisoners somehow managed to break out of their cells to continue the fight. Her tail had been regrown in the process, a fact that was quite convenient as walking, even in her concealed form, was often difficult.

It had been a relief when she had been allowed to return to the library, though. Immersing herself in her stories after having her own plot go astray a bit was a nice comfort. She was certainly not _afraid_ of the Strauss humans, but she _had_ gained a new kind of respect for the family. Of course, this bit of information would have to be kept from the others, especially Mard Geer. Seilah was not Kyouka, after all. She could not withstand the pain of the vines digging into her skin.

Speaking of…

Seilah glanced up from her book, spotting her mate walking a little ahead of her. Small smile curling her lips, the brunette took quick steps to catch up to the greenette. "Kyouka-sama! How have you been? I have seen very little of you recently. Your plot has become a mystery-."

"I can't talk right now, Seilah," Kyouka murmured, not breaking stride. "I'm off to let off some steam."

"Perhaps I could help-." Once again, the older demon cut her off.

"No need for that. Erza will do just fine." Seilah stopped as Kyouka continued in the direction of the basement chambers. Expression falling into a frown, the gold-horned woman decided not to dwell on the matter for the moment. Kyouka was just going to do what she often did, after all. Seilah figured she would get bored with the human after a few weeks as she had done in the past. Continuing on her way, Seilah returned to reading her book, making for her chambers.

…

A few weeks went by and Seilah barely saw any sign of her love. She had begun to notice when she finally drifted off to sleep one night while reading and woke up freezing. It had always been easy for her to get cold at night, as the sun tended to offer more warmth for her. After she and Kyouka became close, the greenette always accompanied her to bed, holding her close to keep her warm.

Searching around the castle, Seilah often found no sign of her lover until she stopped to listen. Every time she did, she heard the unmistakable sound of someone screaming and deduced that Kyouka was torturing her toy. Of course, Seilah would never interrupt her mate while Kyouka was playing, so she often went to the library or the kitchens.

However, as the weeks drew on and Seilah found herself getting colder and colder at night, she began to miss her mate more often. The Etherious did not necessarily have to sleep as much as humans did, but Seilah wanted to be more prepared for a twist in her story now that it was proven there were humans like Fairy Tail in this century. Therefore, she would prefer going to sleep and waking more rested than she was the night before. This was quite difficult if the cold ravaged her body every night.

But each time she caught a glimpse of Kyouka, the greenette was on her way to the dungeons to play. Seilah was beginning to wonder if it would not suit her more to simply stop her and suggest they spend time together instead. She did not want to deprive Kyouka of using her curse power, especially since they had several humans to practice on down below, but she truly was beginning to miss her.

She would have a talk with her soon.

…

Seilah strode down the hall of cells, noting some of the remaining destruction from their battle with Fairy Tail. She passed several cages in which a majority of the remaining members of the guild were still imprisoned , but she was disinterested in them at the moment. Passing the imprisoned Strauss siblings, she cast a slight glance in their direction before continuing onward.

Coming to the room that Kyouka had reserved specifically for Erza, Seilah found the door open, screams of agony and delighted laughter spilling forth from inside. _Kyouka-sama always was fond of allowing others to hear her fun_. Seilah thought, striding closer. _Perhaps it is to keep the others from bothering her._

Coming to the door, Seilah smiled at the sight of her lover's grin, Kyouka's eyes bright with glee as she circled her prey. Erza's body was covered in sweat, dribbling from every pore to pool in the small canal at the bottom. Kyouka's claws stroked and flicked over the pale skin every now and then, eliciting soft sobs as she slowly increased the pain level. Seilah watched intently, wondering what Kyouka would do next as a technique.

"Yakdoriga." Kyouka called, the frogtopus coming down to poise her tentacles around the heaving body. "Continue."

An agonized shriek lit the air as Erza's body arched in pain, auburn eyes wide. Seilah gazed at the redhead in distaste, not really seeing the appeal of torturing her, but her dear Kyouka seemed to enjoy it as she had been doing it for the past few months. Seilah sighed, shaking her head at the notion of actually understanding her love's odd infatuation with the humans. She chalked it up to Kyouka using her Curse for its purpose.

Just then, the horned woman felt a shift in the air and turned her attention to the greenette curiously. Kyouka was holding a ball of energy in her hands, one that Seilah knew too well. She had seen that same ball of energy herself the night she discovered her concealed form. Everything ground to a crawl as Seilah watched Kyouka lift the energy into the air.

"Reverse!" Kyouka shouted, throwing the energy at the screaming redhead. Seilah felt her heart sink to the floor as the ball seemed to glide on the air and connect to the heaving chest. All senses dulled, sounds muting out as white light filled the brunette's vision for what felt like hours. Kyouka, her mate, her love, had used a technique she had only ever used on Seilah on a _human_. She had used the reverse spell on a pathetic, disgusting, weak, quivering _human._

Seilah's knees shook as she turned, a pale hand grasping desperately at the wall as the saddened demoness limped away, the other hand clutching her chest. Tears threatened to spill from the purple eyes as Seilah trudged through the halls of the Castle, fighting to even keep standing through the excruciating pain searing into every bone in her body.

Finally, unable to go any further, the black-haired demon found an unused room in the Castle and collapsed to the floor, her foot shooting out to shut the door behind her. Here, she could let the tears flow unashamed. How could this happen? Was this the reason Kyouka had kept away from her these past weeks? Was she… did she like the human more? Was Seilah no longer enough?

Curling into a ball, Seilah grasped her head, her eyes shutting tight. Perhaps, if she shut them tight enough, she would force herself to wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

 ** _I know. I'm trash, but you love me anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Drop me a review and tell me what you think, alright?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, here's the next chapter for you all. Things get more tense here as Seilah_ _pays_ _the Strauss siblings a visit. Enjoy, alligators!_**

* * *

It was a few days before Seilah could sit up, let alone walk properly. The time she had been curled on the ground allowed her to think more into what was going on with her mate. Her concealed form and her Etherious were of two different minds, battling one another as they tried to come up with plausible excuses and coping mechanisms for this new development. After all, there was no way Kyouka would do such a special technique on such a low creature without good reason, right?

When she finally was able to walk again, Seilah headed in a direction opposite the kitchen, which was where she should have gone. Instead, she made her way to the dungeons. One of the coping mechanisms her concealed state of mind had thrown around was attempting to understand why Kyouka found pleasure in torturing the humans. By that logic, all she had to do was go down and attempt to see the appeal.

Coming to the dungeons, Seilah strode down the halls of cells, purple eyes narrowed just slightly more than usual. The prisoners all whimpered and withdrew in terror or growled as she passed. She paid no mind to this, however. She had no time to ponder the emotions aroused in humans due to the twists and turns of their own tales.

Stopping in front of one particular cell, the brunette gazed inside, finding the three siblings huddled together and snoozing softly. Of course, at her presence, the oldest immediately awoke, turning to glare at her suspiciously. Seilah watched her for a moment before stepping through the bars of the cell and moving closer. Mira stood, stirring her brother and sister, who moved to stand beside her, though not as alert. Seilah paid no mind to them and silently ordered them to the other side of the cell as she drew near the object of her focus.

Coming to a stop in front of Mira, Seilah stared at her hard, purple eyes not wavering in the slightest as she tried to _see it._ Mira stared back in worried confusion, glancing to where her brother and sister were now watching with mild curiosity. Seilah simply stared at the eldest whitette, trying to see what could possibly be so appealing about torturing a creature so weak compared to themselves. _They are too soft, too predictable, too…_ _ **human!**_

Perhaps the problem was that she wasn't _actually_ torturing her, simply watching her. Would torturing this human make her think differently? Quick as lightning, Seilah's hand shot out and she grasped Mira around the neck, lifting her against the wall. Elfman and Lisanna screamed out for mercy behind her, but Seilah paid them no mind, focusing her eyes on Mira. The blue eyes glared hatred down at her as the mage fought for air, her fingers tugging fruitlessly against Seilah's hand.

But nothing happened.

There was no thrill, no excitement, no jubilation at having this creature at her mercy and on the verge of death. There was no pleasure to be found in this treatment. The story was boring, bland and distasteful. Seilah's hand loosened, keeping Mira pressed to the wall as the purple eyes once again stared up at the now-gasping woman. Elfman and Lisanna were watching fearfully, wondering what she would do next, but Seilah simply stared as Mira caught her breath and stared back. Finally, Seilah set her on her feet and stepped back, still staring.

Mira huffed and moved to her siblings, Seilah releasing the order over them so they could run and embrace their family. Folding her legs, the demon settled on the floor and stared at the trio hard. Silence filled the cell once more as the demon simply stared at the prisoners, trying to figure it out. Elfman growled at her irritably, but Mira shushed him, finally having realized that something was bothering the brunette. Most would point out Seilah strangling her should have tipped her off, but Mira had an inkling that the demoness hadn't been trying to kill her; rather, she was trying to test something. But what?

Finally, Seilah released a soft, aggravated sigh and stood, still staring at the humans. "I don't understand," she hissed, ordering Elfman and Lisanna to pick up Mira. The two of them carried their sister to the middle of the cell and Seilah paced around them, not actually looking at them, but glancing in their direction every few seconds. "I _don't_ understand."

"Don't understand what?" Mira asked slowly, not wanting to provoke the volatile woman.

"You are _human!_ " Seilah snarled, eyes narrowed in frustration. "You are weak, fragile, you break and die so _easily!_ "

"Still managed to put up a fight against your guild," Lisanna snorted.

"Due to numbers," The brunette mumbled offhandedly. "Numbers and overconfidence on our part." Rounding on them, she began pacing in the opposite direction. "But you are still _human_. What pleasure could _possibly_ be found in torturing you, spending any amount of time around you, but not using you for task-fulfillment? You… you are _human!_ "

"This is about Kyouka and Erza, isn't it?" Mira whispered, watching the agitated way in which Seilah jerked her head noncommittally.

"Trouble in paradise," Lisanna snickered. Within seconds, Elfman had her pinned against the wall, his large, thick hands clasped around her throat.

"I know the connotations of that human phrase!" Seilah hissed, her eyes flashing red. "There is _no trouble_ in whatever paradise I may find myself in! I am… confused…" Elfman dropped Lisanna and helped her regain her breath as Seilah stared at Mira again. "You are human… I am one of the most powerful Etherious and you are human."

Mira simply stared back, seeing the turmoil swirling in the purple gaze. She wondered just what was going on among the two females of the guild for Seilah—the calmest, most stoic member of the entire group of demons—to be so frazzled. Finally, the brunette huffed and turned on her heel, stockinged-feet padding lightly on the stones as she walked through the bars of the cell and headed away. She had received no answers and the same questions were swirling around in her mind in conjunction with the memory of what her dear Kyouka had done with the Scarlet woman.

Gritting her teeth, Seilah resisted the urge to go to the cell and rip the woman to shreds right then and there. The desire to paint the cell walls in the wizard knight's blood was strong, but Seilah couldn't do that to her love's current favorite toy. It would make Kyouka angry with her. She couldn't stand the thought of Kyouka being angry with her. Sighing unhappily, the youngest Etherious made her way to the library, her sanctuary. Perhaps there were some stories in there that could help her understand what was going on and give a plausible solution.

* * *

 ** _So? How was it? Drop me a review and tell me what you thought!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Third chapter coming your way, alligators. As Seilah would say, "Prepare yourself. Your tale is about to reach climax." Enjoy, lovelies._**

* * *

A week went by. Seilah had gone out of her way to avoid seeing Kyouka for those few days, trying to perfect a strategy to help her gain the older demoness' attention. She went a few sleepless nights trying to decide what to propose to her mate for them to do together, perusing several worn books in the library for ideas. Something had to work, after all. Her books may have been boring, but her stories never lied to her. Something had to work. Something _would_ work.

At last, Seilah climbed into the cold bed one night, curling into a ball. She could not derive any warmth from the blankets around her and shivers soon began sliding through her muscles. _What if Kyouka-sama doesn't listen to me?_ The same relentless voice she had heard all week piped up once more, fearing being let down just as she had been the past few months.

 _She must listen to me at some point._ Seilah growled, her eyes flashing a quick yellow. _She will listen to me tomorrow. Kyouka-sama loves me. She said so herself and she would never lie to me. She will listen tomorrow._ The voice remained doubtful, but Seilah fell into an exhausted sleep, shivers of cold still wracking her form.

The next morning, Seilah paced around the hallways, waiting for the moment her mate would pass. She had chosen this hallway specifically as it was one that Kyouka tended to pass by often whenever she finished breakfast. She had walked this path with her mate more times than she could count, so she knew she was correct. It was the actual waiting part that was difficult as Seilah simply wanted to sink into the warm comforting arms of her love.

 _And if she's choosing to turn the human into a demon to replace us?_ The voice from before was back with a vengeance, taunting Seilah's Etherious with its pessimism. _Kyouka-sama would never do that!_ Seilah snarled, her eyes flashing yellow just as they had the night before. _She knows what low creatures humans are. They are for entertainment and to do our bidding, nothing more._

The voice seemed ready to respond when both halves of the demon's mind merged at the sound of footsteps. Turning expectantly in the direction of the sound, Seilah's heart lifted as it always did at the sight of her love strolling forward. This was it. She had to convince Kyouka to spend time with her. She couldn't go to bed cold again. She just _couldn't._

Seilah took a deep breath and strode over to stand in front of her mate. "Kyouka-sama-."

"Good afternoon, Seilah," Kyouka responded with a smile, making to move past the brunette.

Seilah was not willing to let her love get away so quickly and stepped in front of the greenette once more. "Would you like to walk with me? There is a town below and it would be nice to stretch our legs-."

"Perhaps another time-."

"Then perhaps create a new story?" Seilah asked, stepping to the side as Kyouka continued attempting to evade her. "I have discovered a more recent plot for romantic-."

"I'm really not-."

"I have found a new recipe that we could try-," Seilah persisted, borderline desperate for Kyouka to just stop and _listen_ to her.

"No thank you, Seilah," Kyouka smirked, finally putting a hand on her shoulder and stepping past her mate. "I must go. I'm off to have a bit of fun."

Seilah's expression dropped completely as Kyouka strode away, the greenette not even glancing back to her. _Off to see that disgusting redhead again, no doubt._ the horned woman growled internally, tears of rage pricking her eyes. Does she truly not wish for Seilah's company?

Snickers from behind her drew Seilah's attention and she turned to find Franmalth, Ezel and Keith laughing quietly. "Looks like you've taken backseat to the humans again, Seilah," Ezel chuckled.

"Can you truly not keep Kyouka's attention?" Keith sneered, shaking his head in mock-disappointment.

Seilah's eyes narrowed in absolute hatred as she turned to face the direction Kyouka had gone. Fists curling, she ground her teeth together. _Always the humans._ she inwardly snarled, her power beginning to swirl around her. _Always. Why does she always choose them over me? I can perform on a completely different level than they can and yet, I am always a last resort!_ "I will..." The other demons stopped as Seilah growled softly, her entire form shaking. "I... order... you..."

All of a sudden, the energy around her stopped swirling and Seilah finished, "Stay calm." This definitely caught her comrades' attention. Turning on her heel, the brunette strode for one of the windows and leaped out, landing gracefully on her feet. The three other demons rushed to the window to watch her walk away and all of them immediately retrieved their binoculars as she leaped over the side of the Cube.

Seilah landed neatly on the ground in the middle of the city below where their floating home was soaring. All around her bustled humans, unaware that a powerful demon stood within their midst as they went about their days. She was going to make all of them pay. Pay for her strife, her sadness, her anguish... she was going to make them pay for being born _human_.

Closing her eyes a moment, Seilah took a deep breath, feeling for all of the entities around her. After the battle, she had gotten enhanced by Lamy, so now was a perfect time to test the extent of her Macro. Feeling the essences of the humans gathered around her, Seilah reached for a few of them and allowed her power to take hold.

Shouts suddenly filled the air as the humans she was controlling turned on their comrades, beginning to attack. Shrieks of terror and confusion sounded all around as Seilah took control of more humans, the running passersby unsuspecting of the presence that was truly behind this sudden turn in plot. Seilah would make certain no one escaped the twisted tale she was writing today.

Screams echoed in all directions as the few humans that Seilah had taken control over continued to cause havoc. As they continued, the more humans that passed fell under her control. No passing human was spared from her wrath as she expanded her power so that they were unable to run away.

Sensing a few magic-wielders within her grasp, Seilah decided to experiment to see how much power she held. Continuing to walk through the chaos she was causing, Seilah lowered her power over the ordinary people and used the Wizards momentarily. Within seconds, a building exploded as a concentrated blast hit it.

 _How interesting._ the brunette thought, allowing more concentrated beams to span out, crashing into buildings and causing them to either explode or burst into flames. _I suppose my power has grown recently._

It was a pity this had to happen. Some part of Seilah took note that the city was actually quite beautiful and prosperous. She would have loved to take a walk through when it was still standing and destruction-free. _How unfortunate._ that part of her lamented. _I'm certain the park would have been a beautiful spot to watch the stars._ A lazy purple eye swiveled to spot the park nearby, none-too-upset that a majority of the trees and benches were going up in flames. _Possibly even a good place to make love._ She snorted at the notion and continued on, expanding her power to encompass more of the populace, using them to wreak havoc on others.

Mothers sobbed as their children murdered each other, workers using their tools to bludgeon innocents into an unrecognizable mess and wizards losing control of their magic completely, sending it spiraling out of control at the populace and architecture. Seilah simply watched, standing in the middle of the street and watching it all go to ruin. A demon's place was within the midst of the chaos she created. By that logic, Seilah would watch them, watch all of these pathetic pitiful creatures running for their lives, burn.

…

Kyouka was raising her hand for another blow, a frown of disappointment marring her lips as she wondered what to do with herself in her newfound boredom. _I should have taken Seilah up on her offer._ the greenette sighed, bringing the whip down again. Erza shrieked out in desperation, but Kyouka couldn't find the same amusement in it she once had. _It has been quite some time since she and I went on a walk together, causing mischief among the humans._

Yakdoriga watched her mistress curiously, noting the disheartened expression marring the familiar face. Kyouka usually loved torturing the humans, but for this session, the frogtopus hadn't been called down even once. Something must have been making her mistress displeased. Perhaps it had to do with the other day's developments?

Kyouka slashed across Erza's abdomen again and sighed, the sound lost in the redhead's scream of agony. _I think I will go find her. She mentioned having discovered a new plot. Perhaps she can have some humans act it out while we stroll through the city. I do hope I'm not too-._

The sound of an explosion cut into her thoughts and all three of the room's occupants glanced around in confusion. The sound came again a few more times and Kyouka's lip curled in displeasure. _Has another guild attempted attack on us? Are they trying to save Fairy Tail?_ "Yakdoriga!" she called. The faithful pet scurried down happily, tentacles sparking and at the ready. "Watch her. At the slightest sign of any incoming attack, hold her hostage if necessary. I'm going to go see what's happening."

A chirping gurgle was her response and Kyouka strode out, heading for the upper levels quickly. She paid no mind to the cages with their prisoners, but instead focused on getting up top to stop any possible invasions as soon as possible. She refused to make the same mistake twice, not after having their first project fail. Coming to the upper levels, she found that, though the castle was still a wreck after their battle, there didn't appear to be any signs of an invasion on the Cube. Glancing out one of the windows, she found that the explosions and screaming was resonating from the town below them.

Blue eyes widened in horror. _Seilah didn't go down there, did she? There could be danger-._

Laughter filtered to her from one of the windows on the floor above and Kyouka quickly strode through the halls. Finding three of her guild members staring out the window at the town, the greenette hurried over. Keiith spotted her first and gave her a nod , glancing back out the window.

"What's going on?" Kyouka demanded of the trio, rushing to the window. "What are the explosions?"

"Seilah-sama has finally broken under the pressure!" Franmalth replied gleefully, peering through his monocular excitedly.

"W-what?"

"She was pretty upset that you kept blowing her off," Ezel snickered, watching as more humans were slayed before the demoness without her lifting a finger. "Seems she's taking her fury out on the humans. Not bad, either. So far, half the town is in chaos. And it's clear that she's just getting started."

"You mean that's Seilah causing the commotion?" Kyouka watched as another explosion lit a section of the town.

"Ignoring her for so long was not a wise decision," Keith agreed. "And she ordered herself to stay calm, which makes it that much worse for the humans-."

"And that much more fun for us!" Ezel finished, laughing as another building exploded amidst screams of terror.

 _Ignoring her? But I haven't…_ Kyouka thought back to the past few months since the battle with Fairy Tail. Each encounter with Seilah replayed itself in her head. The bright smile slowly becoming dimmer with every one, the spark of hope in the purple eyes becoming more and more desperate and the crushed frown Kyouka had brushed off whenever she declined any activity proposed. Even now, before she had gone down to see Erza, she could see the signs of Seilah's hope being ground to dust. She _had_ ignored her…

Kyouka turned tail, hurrying for the lab. She needed to find a way to get into contact with Seilah. She couldn't let her mate continue as she was. Though Kyouka had no problem with Seilah destroying an entire town, she didn't want the brunette to strain herself too much. Using too much Curse power for the Etherious was the same as using too much magic for the humans.

Skidding into the lab, Kyouka glanced around for the little rabbit-eared scientist. Spotting her in front of the very person Kyouka needed, the greenette strode over, calling, "Lamy!"

The small demon jumped and turned to Kyouka quickly, saluting hurriedly. "Y-yes, Kyouka?"

"I need this one," the taller demon stated briskly.

"What? But his enhancements aren't-." Kyouka cut her off with a glare.

"I need him immediately. You may continue enhancing him once I am finished." Lamy pouted and turned to the container, pressing a few buttons on the screen in front of it. Within seconds, the container hissed open and the young man fell to his knees, groaning.

"Warren." The telepath looked up at the demoness and hurriedly stood, preparing for a fight. "I need your help. If you agree, your guild is free to leave this castle and we will never cross paths again."

"But Kyouka!" Lamy whined. "I was gonna make him hotter-!"

Kyouka ignored her and continued, blue eyes narrowing just the slightest bit. "If you disagree, I have ways of _making_ you do as I say."

"Promise me that every member of my guild gets to leave?" Warren demanded, not trusting what this woman was saying. He surveyed his possible exits, but knew that any of them could have foot soldiers waiting for him.

"So long as you do what I say and promise me we never cross paths with your guild again," Kyouka agreed, holding out her hand. Warren surveyed her a moment longer before tentatively shaking her hand.

"Tell me what to do."

Kyouka turned on her heel, calling, "Follow me."

Warren jogged to catch up with tall woman, Kyouka taking long strides to get back to the windows faster. The greenette breathed a sigh of relief when she found her brothers still watching the destruction below. "How is it?" she called.

"Still going up in flames," Ezel laughed. "Keith's gonna have a feast after this!"

"The bodies will not be salvageable, but Franmalth may get some useful souls," Keith agreed.

"What's going on?" Warren gasped, seeing the smoke rising below.

"Seilah-sama is angry with Kyouka-sama for ignoring her!" Franmalth cheered. "The city below is her new playground. How much does the damage cost? How much?"

"Can you get us into contact with her?" Kyouka asked quickly, taking the telepath by surprise.

"Y-yeah, I'll try." Warren quickly formed a link between himself and the four of them before shooting a link out to Seilah. It surprised him that his power could reach as far as it did, but that must have something to do with the demons enhancing his abilities. None of them were prepared for the roaring cacophony that greeted them when the link stuck, though.

"Why? Why? WHY?" Seilah's mind was practically roaring with her Etherious voice. "Why is it never me? Why am I not good enough? Why does she always go to humans? What are they capable of that I am not? Why does she take such pleasure in them when I am willing to let her do with me as she pleases? Why am I never enough?"

All of the different voices swirled around in the demoness' mind and her comrades were privy to all of it, including the images that continually flashed through her mind. Kyouka's eyes widened as several different instances of her torturing humans flashed before her eyes. She had been unaware that Seilah had watched her so often, many of the memories tainted red with a surge of anger.

"Wow, you ignore her an awful lot," Ezel muttered, having gone quiet so as not to add to the noise already going on in their heads. All of them could practically see Seilah's Etherious form now. Whenever an energy blast was let off in her mind, a building in the same direction would explode or burst into flames, as if the humans were responding to the Etherious' wishes for destruction.

Kyouka felt her heart tug, knowing he was right. She had spent so much time using her Curse on humans these last few decades, barely even accompanying Seilah to bed at night in favor of testing new theories on her toys. Her love had probably gone to bed cold for several months because of Kyouka. Turning her attention to Seilah's thoughts once more, Kyouka wondered if she could pick up on anything to help her apologize to her mate.

"I was so willing to be hers from the very beginning!" "She _finally_ opened up to me!" "We have been together for _two hundred years!_ " "Why does she go to the humans?" "Am I not good enough?" "Am I not weak enough?" "Do I not show her enough affection? Do I show too much?"

Kyouka flinched. She would never tell Seilah that she was showing too much affection. If anything, Seilah always made certain to try not to smother Kyouka. To think the brunette assumed she was giving too much attention made the greenette sick. Had she really made Seilah feel so neglected?

Images flashed before all of their eyes. The first time Kyouka tortured Seilah while the latter still couldn't control her concealed form, the first battle they went on together, the first time Kyouka had genuinely smiled at Seilah...

"I have always been there, but she has never noticed me because of these disgusting creatures!"

Kyouka helping Seilah control her Macro, the first time Seilah displayed her progress by creating havoc in a small village, succeeding in wiping out the entire village population in a matter of hours, the many missions the pair of them went on together afterward, the progress Seilah made becoming closer with Kyouka...

"How can she be so enamored with creatures we've been taught to believe are far beneath us? Is there something about them she isn't telling me? Does she like them more than me? Is she playing with my feelings?" A loud voice roared, over all of the others present, drowning them out, "WAS IT ALL A LIE?"

Suddenly, everything in Seilah's mind became very still and her Etherious calmed for a moment, a small voice sighing in the silence. There was a heavy weight of sadness and grief within the voice as if everything had simply crashed down around it, as if the thought of hoping for change was just too painful to nurture any longer. In the smallest of voices, it murmured, "It was all a lie."

The memories were coming lightning fast now, hurrying through all of their minds as Seilah's Etherious roared out in pain and rage. Their first kiss, the many kisses after it, creating havoc together, bathing in the blood of an entire official guild, dinner under the stars, walking through a park to get away from the Cube for a bit, watching the humans around them and causing minor mischief to entertain themselves, watching stars fall and cuddling together under the stars-.

Everything slowed on a memory of Kyouka and Seilah as they made love. Ezel, Warren and Franmalth grinned widely at the sight, the former two sharing a high five, but Kyouka was remembering. This was the first time she had said it to her. They were making love shortly after the first time she and Seilah had slept under the stars instead of in the castle. As Seilah was nearing her peak, Kyouka had smiled down at her and whispered the very words she knew Seilah had been waiting patiently to hear from her.

"I love you, Seilah."

White light covered the memory after that, but an enraged voice cut through the bliss of the memory, screaming, "LIES!" A large explosion accompanied this mental exclamation and it looked like it had spread out from where Seilah was standing, many of the buildings going up in large engulfing flames, the screams and sobs of innocents ringing from below as several souls pleaded for mercy on their deathbeds. The sobs of children, the shrieks of mothers, the shouts of fathers, the groans of workers and above it all, the anguished cries of an Etherious demon screaming out her grief.

"Warren, can you get her to hear us?" Kyouka pleaded, unable to take anymore. Her chest was constricting as she watched the chaos reign. She had done this. She had hurt the one person closest to her, pushed her to the limits of giving up. She couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Give me just a sec," Warren agreed. Closing his eyes, he called, "Seilah, can you hear me?"

"W-what?" For a moment, all chaos halted as the humans were momentarily frozen by Seilah's shock.

"Kyouka, you try," Warren told her.

"Seilah, can you hear me?" Kyouka called.

Immediately a sense of warmth overtook all of them before another memory filled their heads. Kyouka smiling at Erza as Yakdoriga electrocuted the redhead. "Reverse!" the greenette shouted, the memory overlapping with one of Kyouka doing the same to Seilah while the brunette was in her Etherious form.

"Kyouka... sama..." Seilah growled, her Etherious baring its fangs as her outer visage continued the order given it and remained calm.

"Seilah, stay where you are," Kyouka ordered. "I'm coming down for you."

"She pays attention to me when I demolish an entire city," Seilah muttered, crossing her legs and settling onto the ground. "And what of that human too? Am I so undesirable that she has resorted to men? Am I truly no better than a _male_ now?" Immediately another explosion was heard. "I... I will... I will... I will destroy all of the humans... Then she will have no choice but to choose me."

"Seilah, I mean it!" Kyouka shrieked, borderline panicking as the brunette made to stand again. "Don't move. I need to speak with you."

The brunette huffed and remained where she was, much to Kyouka's relief. Leaping from the window, Kyouka soared toward the chaotic city, flapping quickly to get to her mate before Seilah's anguished thoughts threw another reckless suggestion at her. It was obvious Seilah had ordered herself against transforming into her Etherious form, but that did not stop her mind from switching over.

Landing near where the other demoness was sitting, Kyouka raced to her side, kneeling beside her. Reaching out, blue eyes widened in shock when the horned woman shied away from her touch. Seilah had never rejected her contact before. "Seilah…"

"You have rejected my company for weeks," Seilah stated, the underlying Etherious hiss audible.

Kyouka nodded and asked, "Please, Seilah. Allow me to speak to you as yourself. It does not matter which form you want to take, but I want to know what you're really feeling." Seilah blinked at her skeptically. "Please?"

Slowly, the brunette nodded. "I lift the order," Seilah stated quietly.

Kyouka felt her heart sink as Seilah grew into her Etherious form, the golden eyes staring at her in utter rage. It was the first time Kyouka had ever seen Seilah angry with her and, if the greenette was honest, she was terrified of her mate's wrath. In their Etherious forms, the two would be evenly matched, but Kyouko knew that her shifting as well would only heighten Seilah's anger.

"Why?" Seilah hissed, the thousands of voices behind her own adding to the ominous sound. None of the humans still alive dared to move. "Why is it _always_ the humans? I have been here for so long and you have given me your mark, yet you always choose these disgusting creatures over me! It is _unacceptable!_ "

"Seilah, I-." Kyouka visibly cringed when a clawed hand came down mere feet from where she was kneeling.

"No!" Seilah shrieked. " _You_ listen to _me_ this time! It's _my_ turn to be heard now!" Kyouka nodded mutely, blue eyes watching her mate carefully. The hand beside her lifted and slammed into one of the buildings nearby, ripping the entire structure from the ground and sending it flying several yards with that one blow.

"I don't understand!" the large demon snarled. "I don't understand why I must constantly trail you as if you were my master, begging for affection that is rarely given. We are mates! Do you know what that means? It means we are to be _equals_ and yet, here you stand, only paying me any mind when I am destroying the very things you play with." A bladed hoof swung out and sent another building flying, the structures that had been around it crumbling horribly.

"You have _no idea_ how _long_ I have been going to sleep shivering. How many times I thought it would be best to simply remove my mark from your shoulder and let you have your peace!" Kyouka flinched. Her heart ached at the knowledge that Seilah had been thinking of giving up on her as a mate. Seilah kicked the side of a building and sent it tumbling into several more, her fists clenched. "Is that what you _want_ from me? Will that make you notice me? Do you feel too _obligated_ to spend time with me because we are mated that you must pull away?"

"That's not-."

"Shut up!" Seilah raised her hands, the rune circles appearing around them as she released a blast of her demonic power in every direction. Screams rent the air as humans were incinerated instantly, the Curse too powerful for them. The larger demon panted heavily, glaring down at Kyouka furiously.

Finally, Seilah began shrinking back into her concealed form and sank to her knees in front of the greenette. Kyouka's eyes widened as purple eyes filled with tears, the brunette lowering her head into her hands. The older demoness felt her heart yank painfully, knowing that she had caused this. It was her fault her love was so torn. And now, Seilah was crying, each falling tear reminding Kyouka that she had hurt the one person closest to her.

"Why?" Seilah sobbed, her entire form shaking. "Why am I never good enough for you? What am I doing wrong?"

"Seilah, you have done nothing wrong," Kyouka cooed to her softly, tentatively reaching out to stroke the black locks. "This is my fault for neglecting you so."

"I... I tried... not to be a burden..." the brunette cried. "Was I demanding too much attention?"

"No," the greenette replied, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around the trembling shoulders. "You deserved more attention than you were receiving. I should have spent more time with you, shown you more affection."

"But... the human..." Kyouka pressed a finger to her mate's lips, gazing into the watery eyes seriously.

"I had intended to see how strong Erza was so that we could court her," the Kyouka said slowly, trying to convey the absolute sincerity in her words. "If she passed, I would begin introducing you to her so the two of you could get to know one another."

"But your reverse spell-."

"Failed." Seilah stopped in shock, eyes widening in confusion. "When I used the spell, I was hoping for the same effect that had happened to you. Warren, do you mind linking us?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Kyouka pressed her forehead to Seilah's and allowed her memory to filter through. Seilah felt the glee coursing through the memory as her love used the spell. However, the glee was quickly overcome with disappointment at the reaction presented. Erza's face twisted into a grimace before opening in a wide scream, her body arching almost painfully. Allowing the memory to fade, the greenette allowed another to take its place, the one of Seilah in the same position. The brunette's face was in a grimace of pain as Kyouka shouted the spell. However, unlike Erza, Seilah's eyes widened, her mouth opening in a mixed scream of ecstasy and agony. In that moment, she transformed into her concealed state, going limp as Kyouka ordered Yakdoriga to stop. This memory also faded and Kyouka opened her eyes, looking to her mate.

"When I used the spell on you, it was both pain and pleasure. Your body responded to both sensations simultaneously, allowing a flawless seam from one to the other. When I performed it on Erza, there was nothing but overcompensation as her body and mind attempted to switch from one to the other too quickly." Kyouka lifted a hand to stroke one pale cheek, wiping away the tears marring it. "Human minds are too fragile to comprehend the perfect balance that you displayed, Seilah. They could never compare to what you are. You are my balance."

"K-Kyouka-sama..." Seilah breathed, seeing the honesty shining within the blue eyes she loved.

"I'm so sorry for making you so upset, Seilah," Kyouka murmured, taking the smaller form into her arms and standing. "From now on, I will be more mindful of the time I spend with you."

"I-I do not want to cause trouble-."

"And you are not." The greenette took a glance around before chuckling, "At least, not to me. It seems the humans are less than pleased with what you've done with their town."

"They will simply build another one," Seilah shrugged, yawning as she cuddled into the strong form. She had used an immense amount of Curse power to cause the chaos she did. But all was well when she was in her mate's arms.

Kyouka smiled and held Seilah close as she began walking back toward the Cube. _Warren?_ She called.

 _Yeah, I'm here,_ he replied, Ezel, Keith and Franmalth heading in different directions now that the chaos had stopped.

 _I will be up shortly to help you get your guildmates from their cells._ Kyouka bit her lip a moment as she glanced down at the content form in her arms. _Thank you… for helping me._

 _That one means a lot to you, huh?_ Warren huffed.

 _Like your guild is to each other, yes._ Kyouka held Seilah tightly as she bunched her legs, using a powerful jump to get them to the underside of the Cube. The gravitational force hadn't been turned on, but this did not stop Kyouka from simply digging her claws into the ground and beginning to walk toward the edge.

 _Then it was my duty as a Fairy Tail wizard to help,_ Warren chuckled. _I'll be waiting in the same place you left me._

Kyouka felt the link sever and nodded to herself, holding Seilah tighter as she began going up the side of the Cube, heading for the top. She understood what he had meant, even without him needing to say it. He was giving her time to do something she had neglected to for months, possibly even several years. He was giving her time to take care of Seilah.

* * *

 ** _That took way more out of me to write than I thought. Hope you liked it anyway. Drop me a review and tell me what you thought!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_And here's your final chapter to this Valentine's Day fic, alligators. Hope you've enjoyed it thus far and I can't wait to see what you think of the ending._**

* * *

Once Kyouka tucked Seilah away in bed, wrapped in one of her cloaks for warmth, she accompanied Warren to the dungeons. "We will need to release the Strauss siblings first," she murmured, glancing to the cages. "It would be… dangerous for everyone if Seilah were to wake and they were still in sight."

"Sounds good," Warren agreed as Kyouka stepped through the bars of the cell to make certain the trio were still alive. He attempted to follow, but found that the bars wouldn't give.

"Only the Etherious can pass through them," the greenette explained, kneeling to check Elfman's pulse. When she found one, she moved on to Lisanna before bending to check Mira.

"Don't touch me," Mira huffed, eyes still closed.

"I needed to make certain you still were living before I released you," Kyouka responded, standing and stepping back as Lisanna and Elfman opened their eyes to glare at her.

"Release?" Lisanna perked up at this.

"I promised your friend, Warren, that all of his guildmates would be freed," the demon explained. "And I needed someone who was able to carry Erza without trouble. She needs treatment that demons cannot provide."

"Why are you releasing us, though?" Elfman demanded, flexing defensively.

"As part of the deal," Kyouka repeated. "Please come this way." She stepped back through the bars and opened the cell.

Mira stared at the opening a moment before asking, "What happened with Seilah?"

Kyouka's eyes hardened just the slightest bit. "I would not expect someone intent upon killing my mate to care about her state of being."

"She was the strongest opponent I've ever had," Mira snapped, Warren leading Lisanna and Elfman to the other cages. "I at least want to know that she is well. I may have attempted killing her, but I was simply mirroring her own intent. Is she alright?"

Kyouka stared at this human, wondering how she could care so highly for someone who had tried to claim her life. _They are… strange, interesting creatures._ "She is… in need of healing. I have made a mistake in neglecting her, but she will recover."

"Are you going to take care of her?" Mira asked softly, watching the spark of sadness in the blue eyes opposite her own.

"She is family," Kyouka responded in a forced calm voice. "She is no different to me than your guildmates are to you. I will nurture her back to health."

"And then what?"

The demon's gaze snapped to her. "What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do when she's back to full health?" Mira asked. "Are you just going to leave her alone again?"

Kyouka's eyes narrowed in fury at the audacity of this human and she itched to teach the woman a lesson. "I may have made a mistake, but unlike you humans, we learn from our mistakes. I will carve my own heart out before I make the same mistake with Seilah."

Mira watched the taller woman a moment before nodding and turning. "She tried to understand, you know," she murmured quietly. "She tried torturing me so she could understand you more."

"Your guild is leaving," Kyouka snarled, turning away completely. "You should go with them. It is unwise to be in enemy territory on your own."

Mira shook her head with a small smile and hurried after the others, Gray carrying Erza as Elfman lifted the frozen Natsu. Kyouka listened to them go, waiting until they finally disappeared. She had already told Warren where to find the ladder that could descend them to the ground, so she knew they would have no trouble getting to what remained of the city below.

Breathing a deep sigh, Kyouka turned to make her way back up to the higher floors. She had a long string of mistakes to make up for. Seilah needed her.

…

Kyouka gazed down at the peaceful form beside her. Seilah was tucked against her side, her head falling into the greenette's lap as she snoozed calmly. A small smile curled the pale pink lips as Seilah kept one hand grasped at the blanket and the other settled on Kyouka's thigh.

Silver claws reached out to stroke night black locks, blue eyes watching the younger demon cuddle closer. Purple lips turned down at the corners into a disappointed frown. She was not disappointed in the way Seilah had acted; quite the contrary. Considering how naive Seilah was—she practically lived through books and stories—it was only understandable she would behave in such a manner to release her hurt.

No, Kyouka was upset with herself. As long as it had taken her to become close with Seilah, she couldn't believe she had almost lost all of that because of a human. Seilah was ready to give up on her. Yes, the brunette had threatened to simply kill all humans so that Kyouka would pay attention to her, but Kyouka knew better. Seilah would have simply given in after a few years. She would have seen it as her duty to respect Kyouka's preferences and attempt to move on.

Kyouka couldn't let that happen.

She had never been as intimate and passionate with anyone as she had with Seilah. They had gotten off to a rocky start as Seilah had practically stalked her simply because of an infatuation. It had gotten better after the younger woman had achieved her concealed form, giving Kyouka her space and not smothering her. But after Seilah had discovered her Curse power, their relationship had bloomed. Kyouka had shared things about herself with Seilah that she was certain only Zeref himself probably knew.

Seilah shifted slightly, humming gently as her eyelids twitched. She shifted again and her expression took a downward spiral as her mouth twisted into a grimace. Kyouka leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the tattooed forehead, increasing Seilah's sense of pleasure slightly. The brunette let out a soft sigh, her lips curling upward again. "Kyouka-sama..."

Kyouka smiled at the soft whisper and glanced out their window at the stars above. No human was worth losing this. The feeling in her chest, the smile on her face, the pride that filled her at her mate's accomplishments... Only Seilah could bring those out of her. Settling down to sleep, Kyouka reached over to bring Seilah close, vowing to never be so callous as to push her love to that edge again.

She could live without seeing Zeref for as long as she existed. She would never survive without Seilah's love.

* * *

 ** _So? How was the ending? Do you think I did it right? Was there something else you thought would happen? I personally enjoy attentive!Mira. Drop me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the fic. Thanks for reading, alligators, and stay safe today._**


End file.
